La extraña amiga de Severus Snape
by Brenkis
Summary: Anna es una chica diferente a las demás y para Severus representa una amistad sincera que sin darse cuenta se convertira en algo mas que eso.
1. YO TE CONOZCO

Hola, esta es mi primer historia sobre mi querido Severus Snape, quien es propiedad de doña JKR, al igual que todos los otros personajes conocidos, Anna es mi creacion y esta historia es solo para expresar mi inconformidad por la triste vida de Severus y solo es un humilde intento de darle un mejor opcion. Soy una mas de las que no quieren a Lily por no haber podido perdonarlo y hacerlo amargado toda su vida.

La extraña amiga de Severus Snape cuenta el como una chica diferente logra darle a severus una nueva oportunidad de ser feliz y de volverse a enamorar sin siquiera darse cuenta.

En fin se aceptan quejas, sugerencias, cruciatus, avadas y por supuesto Reviews ;)

* * *

><p><span>Yo te conozco<span>

– **¿Y qué me ofreces a cambio Severus? –**Pregunto Dumbledore en la cima de esa fría y obscura montaña.

– **Lo que usted quiera. –** Contesto el hombre de cabellos negros.

–**Dijiste que la mantendrías a Salvo. **–Decía Snape con la voz rota, después de haber encontrado a Lily sin vida y abrazarla muy fuerte porque no podía resignarse a dejarla ir, acudió de inmediato a la oficina de Dumbledore, quien escuchaba sus reclamos de espaldas a él. **–Lily y James confiaron en la persona equivocada Severus, igual que tu. **– Snape sentía que sus piernas no eran capaces de sostenerlo, las lágrimas luchaban por no abandonar sus ojos y un dolor inmenso oprimía su corazón. **– El niño sobrevivió… **el hombre de cabello negro le impidió continuar **– Él no necesita protección, el señor tenebroso se ha ido. –Pero volverá Severus, volverá y el niño correrá grave peligro, ¿sabes? tiene los mismos ojos de Lily. **– ambos hombres sabían que esa última frase había sido una cruel indirecta para el menor de ellos quien lo miro con la más profunda tristeza para después bajar la mirada. **–Si de verdad la amabas Severus, has que su muerte no sea en vano, ayúdame a proteger a su hijo. **–Snape levanto la mirada y después de un rato respondió con amargura. **–Está bien, pero que nadie lo sepa Dumbledore, no soportaría que… deme su palabra de que nadie lo sabrá jamás. **El viejo director sabía exactamente a qué se refería y en ese momento supo que podría confiar plenamente en el hombre que tenía enfrente y le pregunto. **– ¿Mi palabra? **–Snape lo miro con rabia y Dumbledore finalmente dijo. **–Tienes mi palabra Severus, tienes mi palabra de que nadie sabrá nunca lo mejor de ti.**

Unos días después Severus se encontraba nuevamente en el despacho del director discutiendo su futuro en Howarts. **– ¡Maestro de pociones!** –Dijo muy irritado**. –Te dije que… y además tú lo sabes de sobra que soy mejor para el puesto de DCAO. **–Dumbledore lo miro con un brillo extraño en los ojos y le dijo. **– No estás en posición de exigirme nada Severus, ese puesto no está disponible, además necesito un profesor de pociones ya que ****Horace ha decidido retirarse tras los últimos hechos, y creo recordar que fuiste su mejor alumno en muchos años, quien mejor que tu para cubrir esa asignatura.**

Snape se quedo callado un momento nada halagado con lo que el director acababa de decir por el contrario sentía una frustración muy grande, finalmente dio un largo suspiro y dijo. **– De acuerdo, lo hare porque como usted bien dijo no tengo otra opción, pero de ninguna manera me hare cargo de la casa de Slytherin. **–Dumbledore se llevo la mano al rostro en un gesto cansado y respondió. **–Actúas como un niño berrinchudo Severus, la casa de Salazar necesita alguien a su cargo y a decir verdad no te lo estoy ofreciendo, es una orden, además estoy seguro de que es mucho mejor ser el jefe de esa casa a estar encerrado en Azkaban, ¿no lo crees así? **–_Preferiría pudrirme en ese maldito lugar_. –Pensó Severus con tristezay finalmente dijo. **–Está bien, tienes razón a lo último que tengo derecho es a poner condiciones o a cualquier otra cosa, impartiré la asignatura de pociones y me hare cargo de la casa de Slytherin. **Dumbledore habiendo leído la tristeza en su rostro le dijo. **–Todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad y dudo que puedas aprovecharla si decides que es mejor estar en ese horrible lugar, me alegra que hayas aceptado las condiciones que te ofrezco, ahora puedes retirarte. **–Sin decir nada más el joven se retiro de la estancia con paso firme y con el pensamiento de que no merecía una nueva oportunidad.

Anna, una joven de 17 años , no era lo que se dice la chica más popular del colegio, de hecho encontraba bastante aburridos a la gran mayoría de sus compañeros, pertenecía a la casa de Ravenclaw, era una chica alta de cabello negro y poseedora de unos profundos ojos cafés, se encontraba sentada en el gran comedor, estaba intentando concentrarse en la conversación entusiasmada de una de sus compañeras de casa sobre la caída del que no debe ser nombrado, pero ella no lograba encontrar interesante ese tema, era verdad que estaba más tranquila ahora que no había tanto temor en las calles, pero ahora daría comienzo una etapa de demasiada felicidad para su gusto, todos los demás alumnos no paraban de hablar sobre al parecer un bebe llamado Harry Potter, quien sorprendentemente había sobrevivido a la terrible maldición que Voldemort le había lanzado. Aburrida de la tonta conversación a la que no podía prestar atención, se giro para echar un vistazo a la mesa de los profesores, había escuchado un rumor en el tren sobre de que el viejo profesor Slughorn se había retirado, y seguramente el profesor de DCAO había sufrido algún percance que le había hecho imposible un segundo año en Howarts como a todos los predecesores, por lo tanto habría dos nuevos rostros en la mesa, comenzó a repasar las caras de sus profesores reconociéndolos a todos hasta que su mirada se detuvo en uno de ellos, uno que no habia visto antes y que seguramente seria de los nuevos, era un hombre de largos cabellos negros y piel sumamente pálida, Anna no podía creerlo era Severus Snape no podía ser otro, lo recordaba muy bien lo había conocido hace 6 años a mitad de su primer curso.

**Flash back **

_Anna disfrutaba de un callado paseo alrededor del lago, llevaba un par de libros en la mano, había salido de la clase de pociones y necesitaba un poco de aire, ya que un torpe alumno de Hufflepuff había confundido las instrucciones del libro y termino haciendo una poción terriblemente apestosa que los obligo a todos a salir del aula y ella un poco frustrada salió de ahí a regañadientes ya que le faltaba muy poco para que su poción quedara terminada y muy bien elaborada, pero ahora debía irse o el terrible olor la haría desmayarse, tenía un descanso ya que no tendría su siguiente clase hasta dentro de dos horas y decidió aprovecharlas para leer un poco, busco con la vista un buen lugar donde sentarse, tomo asiento recargándose en una gran roca cuando escucho la voz de alguien detrás de ella. __**–Nunca será capaz de perdonarme. Y estoy seguro de que el imbécil de Potter tomara ventaja de ella. ¡Soy un idiota!**__ –Grito un joven al dar un fuerte puñetazo a la roca, lo cual hizo que de inmediato sus nudillos sangraran, se sujeto la mano con rabia para después tomar su varita y lanzar un hechizo contra la roca.__** – ¡Bombarda! **__Anna que inevitablemente escucho las quejas del joven tan pronto escucho el hechizo intento alejarse lo más rápido que pudo y se cubrió la cabeza con sus libros para protegerse sin embargo no lo logro salvarse de una dolorosa lluvia de pequeñas rocas sobre el resto de su cuerpo, Severus al ver lo que había sucedido y olvidándose de su lastimada mano se acerco hacia la victima de su imprudente acción, quien estaba tumbada boca abajo con los libros cubriendo su cabeza y el cuerpo cubierto de escombros, se arrodillo junto a ella preguntando. __**– ¿Estás bien? **__Anna al escuchar la pregunta del joven se quito los libros y levanto el rostro hacia él pero no respondió. __**–De veras lo siento, no tenía idea de que pudiera haber alguien detrás de la roca.**__ –Dijo mientas le ofrecía su mano herida para que se levantara. Ella tomo su mano pero sintió un dolor intenso que le impido ponerse de pie y prefirió solo sentarse, el muchacho se sentó junto a ella y volvió a hablar. __**–No me has respondido. Debes estar o sumamente lastimada o sumamente molesta, sea cual sea la situación me gustaría que me lo dijeras, para saber si soy de ayuda sino para retirarme de aquí. **__La chica lo miro de una forma que Severus le pareció intrigante y finalmente le dijo. __**–Estoy bien, son solo algunos golpes, por suerte te escuche a tiempo y al menos logre proteger mi cabeza que es lo que más me preocupaba, pero tengo curiosidad de saber que pudo haberte hecho la roca para que decidieras acabar con ella. **__Ese cuestionamiento hizo que Severus recordara el motivo que lo llevo hacer tal cosa y puso un semblante serio Anna lo noto y sin esperar respuesta dijo. __**–Si no quieres no respondas, no es asunto mío de todas maneras. **__Severus estaba a punto de responderle exactamente lo mismo, pero al escucharla no pudo evitar sentir un raro interés en esta niña, no parecía ser como las demás personas y le dijo. __**–Me leíste la mente niña iba a… **__Ella lo interrumpió. __**–Me llamo Anna, me gusta que se dirijan a mí por mi nombre. **__Estaba empezando a caerle realmente bien esta chiquilla. __**–Como te decía Anna, iba a decir precisamente que mis motivos no son asunto tuyo pero ya lo has dicho tu, pero eso no justifica mi torpe actuación quise descargar mi molestia con esa roca sin saber que tú estabas detrás de ella, no soy alguien que se deje llevar por sus impulsos pero… en fin no importa, creo que deberías ir a la enfermería. Por cierto mi nombre es Severus. **__–Dijo mientras se ponía de pie ofreciéndole de nuevo su mano y continúo. __**–Vamos te acompaño, Madame Pomfrey querrá saber quien fue el tonto responsable de tus heridas, y espero que no se enoje tanto y quiera revisar mi mano también. **__Anna tomo su mano se puso de pie y comenzaron a caminar hacia el castillo, sentía un dolor agudo en su tobillo pero no se lo dijo al joven porque no quería verse débil ante él, sin embargo a medio camino su pie no la soporto mas y cayó al suelo, Severus rápidamente se hinco junto a ella. __**–Veo que no podrás seguir caminando, y no puedo dejarte aquí tirada después de mi torpeza. **__Expreso Severus con aire resignado mientras intentaba levantarla en sus brazos con un poco de dificultad ya que ella no parecía muy conforme con la acción de él. __**–Ya basta de estarte moviendo, es obvio que no puedes seguir avanzando por tu cuenta. **__Ella respondió. __**–No necesitas cargarme como si fuera una princesa, si quieres servir de algo solo ayúdame a sostenerme, me duele un tobillo el otro es perfectamente funcional. **__Definitivamente era una chica diferente a las demás. __**–De acuerdo pequeño dragoncillo, vamos dame tu brazo, que entre más pronto te lleve a la enfermería más pronto me desharé de ti. **__Ambos dejaron entre ver una diminuta sonrisa ante lo último que él dijo ya que los dos sabían que esa no sería la última vez que se verían._

**Fin Flash back**

Anna ya no pudo apartar la vista de quien sería su nuevo profesor estaba muy intrigada por saber qué rayos está haciendo ahí, solo habían estado juntos dos años en Howarts pero habían sido suficientes para que pudieran formar un extraña amistad. Después de que él se graduara del colegio, lo último que supo ella de él fue que se había unido a los mortífagos, cosa que sinceramente la había sorprendido mucho, pero que como siempre los asuntos de Severus nunca fueron cuestionados por Anna. El nuevo profesor sintió la intensa mirada de la chica sobre él y cuando sus miradas se conectaron ella no hizo expresión alguna, y él le sonrió de lado para después desviar la mirada, como si no hubiera notado su presencia. Había olvidado por completo que a ella estaba aqui y que aun le quedaba un año por cursar, y esto muy en el fondo le hizo sentir un poco de alegría ya que significaba que habría alguien más aparte del viejo que no lo miraría con odio.


	2. ¿SOMOS AMIGOS?

Despues de mil años aqui tengo el segundo capitulo de mi historia. Es dificil trabajar en dos historias a la vez ya que estoy relatando los recuerdos y el tiempo actual a la vez lo cual se me hace complicado pero al mismo tiempo me gusta, pero basta de palabreria.  
>Quiero agradecer a los dos reviews que tuve jeje poquitos pero muy significativos para mi, lo suficiente para animarme a seguir escribiendo espero no decepcionarlas con este capitulo :)<p>

Sin más aqui esta la continuación :)

* * *

><p>¿SOMOS AMIGOS?<p>

Después del banquete de bienvenida Severus se puso de pie lentamente y se dirigió a hacia el que sería su hogar de ahora en adelante, el salón de pociones estaba en las mazmorras, su despacho y habitación estaban en el mismo lugar, no estaba del todo mal impartir esta materia, era su especialidad y podía aprovechar la ubicación del aula lejos de todo el mundo, se sentía triste, vencido y frustrado, sin embargo entre todos sus lúgubres pensamientos no pudo evitar pensar en Anna, su insolente pero interesante amiga que había hecho 5 años atrás, aun recordaba su inesperado encuentro y desde el primer momento le pareció una chica bastante madura para sus cortos 11 años, ahora era toda una joven de séptimo curso, se preguntaba si la chica seguía con la misma personalidad, y muy en el fondo deseo que así fuera, pero estaba seguro que seguía igual después de su breve encuentro de miradas en el gran comedor y no haber visto expresión alguna en el rostro de la chica, ni siquiera sorpresa le intrigo mucho, sin embargo sabía que no había pasado desapercibido por ella.

Mientras tanto en la sala común de Ravenclaw, Anna intentaba concentrarse en su lectura, pero no podía, se canso de leer la misma línea tantas veces y cerro el libro, no acostumbraba sentir curiosidad por algo que no fuera conocimiento, mas en esta ocasión la presencia de Severus en el gran comedor le había sorprendido bastante y a pesar de no haberlo demostrado, verle una casi invisible sonrisa para después ser ignorada, sintió un poco de satisfacción al saber que él no se había olvidado de ella. Vino a su mente el momento en que ambos supieron que no se librarían uno del otro tan fácil mente.

**Flash back. **

–**Aun no termino de entender cómo es que pudiste ser tan imprudente Severus, podrías haber herido gravemente a tu compañera. **–Decía una alterada Poppy mientras aplicaba una crema en la mano de Severus, quien miraba atento como una venda se enrollaba sola en el tobillo de Anna, para después enfocar su mirada en su propia mano y respondió. **–Como ya le explique, fue un accidente, yo ignoraba que esta chiquilla se encontraba detrás de la roca, aunque admito que no me detuve a pensar antes de lanzar el hechizo. **–Respondió tranquilamente el joven. **–De igual manera. **–Continúo la enfermera suavizando la voz. **–No me explico cómo permites esta situación Severus, sé muy bien que muchas de las ocasiones en las que te has tenido que presentar aquí fueron por ataques de otros alumnos, pero es muy raro que sea una herida hecha por ti mismo. **Severus se quedo callado con una profunda mirada de odio hacia su propia mano, cuando Poppy hubo terminado tanto de curarlo como de reprenderlo, se dirigió hacia Anna. **–Muy bien srita. Fletcher afortunadamente su torcedura no es seria y los raspones de sus brazos y piernas desaparecerán con la pomada que le administre, me imagino que Severus ya te ha ofrecido disculpas por esto. **–Dijo esto último dirigiéndose más al joven que a la niña. **–Sí, Madame Pomfrey ya lo ha hecho y yo ya las he aceptado, después de todo él tiene razón, no hubiera podido adivinar que yo estaba ahí, ¿ya me puedo retirar? **–Severus le dirigió una mirada suspicaz por el tono utilizado, parecía tener mucha prisa en abandonar la enfermería. **–Me temo que no querida, dije que tu torcedura no era seria, sin embargo necesitas evitar caminar si quieres que se recupere pronto, no es conveniente que lo fuerces de lo contario se podría agravar.** –Anna resoplo con fastidio, se acomodo mejor en la cama y enseguida se dirigió a su compañero. **–Vaya, supongo que debo darte las gracias, por hacerme perder tiempo en esta camilla y sobre todo por retrasarme para mis clases. **–Poppy abrió los ojos con sorpresa al escuchar a la niña hablar así y las cejas de Severus se enarcaron ante la impertinencia de la chiquilla y respondió con sarcasmo. **–Discúlpame dragoncillo, de haber sabido que eso ibas a pensar te hubiera dejado tirada, eso me gano por ser amable con los demás, pero por fortuna me librare de ti ahora mismo, ya que yo si estoy en condiciones de largarme de aquí. **–Dijo esto con un tono de burla a lo cual Anna entrecerró sus ojos y mientras el joven se ponía de pie le dijo. **–No podrás deshacerte de mí con tanta facilidad, si estoy amarrada a este lugar es enteramente por tu culpa y necesito que hagas algo por mi si quieres que deje de fastidiarte pronto. **–Severus no pudo evitar reír un poco ante lo que escuchaba y respondió. **– ¿Bromeas? No tengo ni tiempo y mucho menos disposición de hacer algo por ti chiquilla insolente. **–Anna lejos de enojarse puso una sonrisa en su rostro y lo miro fijamente, pero ya no dijo ni una palabra más, Severus ante este gesto quito su rostro divertido para pasar al acostumbrado semblante serio y no pudo evitar sentir que Anna solo se burlaba de él lo cual lo enfureció enseguida. **–Escúchame bien mocosa, no te debo nada y si crees que puedes burlarte de mi estas mal de la cabeza, ya hice suficiente con traerte hasta aquí y no estoy dispuesto a seguir tolerándote. **–Dicho esto tomo su varita y salió con paso firme y veloz de la enfermería. Madame Pomfrey que había estado escuchándolos con semblante entre divertido y molesto por la actitud de ambos muchachos hablo. **–No te preocupes querida, el pobre Severus solo está emberrinchado, no soporta que se burlen de él y cree que todos lo hacen, pero estoy segura de que eso no es lo que tú hacías ¿o sí? **–Anna que aun miraba hacia la puerta por donde Severus acababa de irse, respondió con un suspiro cansado. **–No, no me burlaba de él, creo que es un chico interesante, a pesar de ser un Slytherin no como mis aburridos compañeros de casa. Me parece que no tiene muchos amigos ¿verdad?** –Poppy miro a Anna con curiosidad por sus palabras a pesar del rostro serio de la niña. Desde la primera vez que Severus visito la enfermería por culpa de bromas pesadas, supo que era un niño solitario y falto de amigos sinceros, y cada que lo veía que por desgracia para el joven era muy frecuentemente, lo veía mas y mas amargado y sobretodo podía distinguir la tristeza en sus ojos, sin embargo era la primera vez en 6 años que había podido ver, aunque fuera por pocos minutos, una sonrisa real en la cara del muchacho, quizás este accidente era justamente lo que joven pelinegro necesitaba. **–Me temo que si Srta. Fletcher, pero si te soy sincera, a pesar del pequeño malentendido, puedo ver que le has agradado a Severus, lo cual es mucho decir, pero he podido verlo en sus ojos. Las circunstancias en las que he podido conocerlo tal vez no han sido las mejores para él, pero le he tomado mucho cariño, es un muchacho bueno que ha sufrido mucho para su corta edad y por eso reacciona con violencia, como ha sido en esta ocasión. Si me permites decirlo, quizás no debas dejarlo en paz aun querida, necesita un amigo de verdad, y tú eres la primera persona a la que veo que Severus ayuda voluntariamente, además por lo que has dicho veo a ti también te agrada. **–Al oír eso Anna no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa y compartió una mira cómplice con la enfermera y le respondió. **–Sí, me parece que tiene razón, después de todo como le hice saber, no se librara de mí con tanta facilidad. **

**Fin Flash back.**

Anna sonrió mientras cerraba los ojos, su primer encuentro había sido atropellado, pero había seguido el consejo de madame Pomfrey, después de todo desde que se conocieron supo que no era un chico normal, sino alguien como ella, ambos se sentían incomprendidos por los demás. Tenía mucha interés por saber que había sido de él durante estos 4 años que habían pasado separados y se pregunto si tendría posibilidad de hablar con él ahora que era profesor. Tomo su horario de clases y vio que tendría una oportunidad muy pronto, tenia clase de pociones a la mañana siguiente, y sin saber muy bien porque, se sintió demasiado ansiosa. Cansada de seguir mareándose con el asunto decidió ir a su cama para dormir un poco tal vez así el tiempo pasaría más rápido.

Por la mañana Severus se levanto muy cansado, no había podido dormir casi nada, pero a pesar de que esto en él era costumbre no había sido una noche como las otras, su mente estaba hecha un torbellino, nunca en su vida pensó que se vería en la tormentosa situación de pisar Howarts una vez más, y mucho menos imagino que tendría que verse en la necesidad de ejercer como profesor ante un montón de malditos escuincles revoltosos y adolecentes hormonados, de solo pensarlo le provocaba nauseas y que seguramente ellos tendrían la peor idea de él, en realidad eso no le importaba demasiado, pero no tenía ni idea de cómo tratar con ellos. Se ducho rápidamente y mientras se vestía su mente trajo de nuevo la imagen de Anna ya no era una niña pequeña sus facciones ahora dejaban ver a una linda joven, tenía un poco más de curiosidad de la que hubiera querido sentir, por saber cómo le había ido desde que dejaron de verse, una pequeña sonrisa se ínstalo en su rostro al recordar, desde el primer momento le gusto el carácter de la chica.

**Flash back.**

Después de salir de la enfermería aun molesto por la actitud de la chiquilla, se dirigió hacia su sala común, donde le estaban esperando Mulciber y Avery, al verlos puso cara de fastidio y sin ganas de charlar con ellos, paso de largo ignorándolos, pero Mulciber tomándolo del brazo lo detuvo. **–Donde has estado Severus te hemos estado buscando, te tengo noticias sobre el asunto del que hemos estado hablando.** –Severus se soltó de su agarre rápidamente y respondió. **–Ya te he dicho cual es mi decisión sobre ese tema Mulciber, pero en este momento estoy muy cansado y para ser franco no tengo deseo de discutirlo más, así que si me permiten… **–Y se alejo hacia las habitaciones, pero las serpientes se lo impidieron. **– ¿Qué diablos te pasa Snape? Acaso lo que buscas es que no te cuestionemos acerca de tu nueva novia, quien diría que te gustaban tan mocosas. **–Grito entre risas Avery, lo cual hizo que el pelinegro se detuviera en seco crispando los puños y sin voltear siquiera respondió con la voz cargada de odio. **–Tal vez a ti te gusta enamorar a niñas de 11 años, porque las mujeres de tu edad creen que eres un imbécil, pero no todos somos como tú, además mi vida es algo que a ti debe importarte absolutamente nada. **–Después les dirigió una última mirada de asco y se alejo sin decir más dejandolos con una expresión de odio y sorpresa. Una vez en su habitación se recostó en su cama, estaba sumamente molesto, ese idiota no había hecho más que empeorar su estado de ánimo, enfoco su atención hacia su mano lastimada, al haber hecho fuerza había conseguido que su vendaje se moviera y los nudillos le sangraban de nuevo, intento aplicarse un hechizo sanador pero lamentablemente al ser su derecha la que portaba la herida su otra mano no fue del todo útil, suspiro con fastidio al parecer tendría que volver a la enfermería, lo cual le recordó de inmediato a Anna, quien aun estaría ahí cumpliendo su amenaza, maldita mocosa, pero quien se creía para burlarse de él. El dolor de la mano le impidió seguir pensando y emprendió camino de vuelta. Al entrar sin siquiera pensarlo busco con la mirada a la chica, y la encontró enfrascada en un libro, era más que obvio que esta chica era ratón de biblioteca, se acerco con cuidado a ella para hacerle un comentario molesto, cuando noto el título del libro "Pociones Avanzadas", toda idea de maldad se esfumo de su mente para dejar paso a la sorpresa y a la incredulidad. **– ¿No es un poco avanzada esa lectura para tu nivel dragoncillo?** –Al escucharlo Anna se sobresalto dejando caer el libro el cual llego hasta el piso. Severus soltó una risotada al verla asustada y se agacho para recoger el libro. **–No sabes que es de mal gusto asustar a las personas, y se puede saber que haces aquí, creí que no pensabas volver a aparecerte mientras yo estuviera. **Comento Anna con voz tranquila y con una sonrisa traviesa, el joven iba a protestar pero en eso momento llego Poppy y no se lo permitió. **–Severus tan pronto de regreso, vas hacer que crea que te gusta mi compañía o tal vez no sea la mía la que buscabas. **El pelinegro resoplo con frustración **–Claro que no, me vi en la molesta necesidad de regresar, tuve un inconveniente y mi herida me está dando problemas y por desgracia aun no consigo dominar los hechizos con la mano izquierda. **–Poppy se acerco para revisarlo y Anna no dejaba de mirarlo con mucha atención, Severus fijo su mirada en ella y con un poco de curiosidad en la voz dijo. **–Me sorprende que una niña de tu edad esté interesada en estos temas. ¿Y porque estás sola, acaso no tienes amigos que vengan a visitarte a este odioso lugar?, sin ofender. **–Agrego rápidamente al ver la mirada enojada de la enfermera, Anna contenta de que el joven le hiciera plática se incorporo de su camilla y se sentó para quedar de frente al joven respondió. **–La única compañía que necesito son los libros, son más listos y sobre todo más callados que las personas, pero tú me pareces igual de agradable que ellos. **–Severus no pudo evitar ruborizarse un poco esta niña era muy directa en todo momento, desvió la mirada mientras el odioso color desaparecía de sus mejillas tan pronto como llego, después dijo. **–Así que te gustan las pociones, y… ¿Entiendes bien las que se muestran en ese volumen que estás leyendo?** –Anna amplio su sonrisa al ver que Severus mostraba interés en ella, tal vez ser amigos sería más fácil de lo que imaginaba. **–No lo entiendo todo pero si la mayor parte ¿A ti te gustan? **–Después de recuperarse un poco de la incomodidad con un carraspeo Severus volvió a mirarla y asintió. **–Genial, me alegra que tengamos algo en común así nos será más fácil tener algo de que hablar. **–Respondió la chica con la mirada radiante. Severus no pudo evitar abrir los ojos con sorpresa esta pequeña niña lograba agitar su mente con lo que decía y a eso sumarle su expresión de alegría eso no le estaba gustando nada, se supone que él no necesitaba de nadie porque él solo se bastaba, así que antes de detenerse a pensar un poco respondió. **– ¿Y por qué razón necesitaría yo una hablar contigo chiquilla tonta?** –Tan pronto dijo la última palabra una rara sensación se instalo en su pecho al ver como la luz que desprendía la niña se desvanecía y daba paso a una seriedad que no había visto ni siquiera en su propio reflejo. Anna se sintió muy dolida sin saber bien porque, pero con mucho orgullo levanto la barbilla y se recostó de nuevo en la camilla dándole la espalda al chico, tomó su libro de nuevo y se dispuso a seguir leyendo ignorándolo por completo. Poppy con una expresión de disgusto en el rostro termino de vendarle la mano por segunda vez y con una negación de cabeza se alejo del muchacho. Severus no estaba seguro de entender que acaba de pasar pero se sentía bastante mal tanto con Anna como con Poppy esto último no sabía por qué. Se acerco lentamente a la chica y algo inseguro puso su mano herida en el hombro de la niña y le dijo. **–Yo… no quise... **Pero ella enseguida lo interrumpió sin siquiera mirarlo. **–No es necesario que digas nada. Como te dije antes, tus asuntos no son asunto mio. **–Y dicho esto siguió enfrascada en su lectura.

**Fin Flash back.**

Severus sintió un nudo es su garganta al recordar aquello, tenía apenas unas horas de haber conocido a la niña y ya la había lastimado, se maldijo mentalmente parecía que todo aquel que intentaba acercarse a él, salía herido y era algo que hasta la fecha seguía vigente, pero intentó despejar esos pensamientos aliviado de haber podido remediar aquello en aquel tiempo. Se termino de calzar sus botas negras y se puso de pie terminando de despejar su mente y mentalizándose para su primera clase del año y de su vida, olvidándose por completo de que su primera clase era con los de séptimo de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff.


End file.
